Tenkai
by Wiccanangel12
Summary: Isabella Hamoto Saga 1 of 5: My name is Isabella Hamoto. Until recently, I had no memories from before my family found me in the sewer system, and I could always remember wanting to know who i was. But now that I know the answers, I'm not so sure learning it was such a good idea. Maybe then, I wouldn't be fighting to protect my only family.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_The New York tunnels where very dark at midnight, even with the few lights which filtered in from the world above. It certainly wasn't a place for children to be wondering around, but here is where a three year old little girl found herself. She wasn't sure why she was down in the smelly tunnels. Or who she was. Only that she had somehow found her way down there._

_The little girl let out a cry as she felt something cut into her bare foot. She sat down on the ground and began to sob. She was cold, hungry, tired, and she wanted her mommy. Did she even have a mommy? She suddenly looked up as she heard voices from down the tunnel, followed by a light._

"_C__ome on Raph, let's race home!" One of the voices called. As the sounds of foots steps grew closer Isis was surprised to find two…things…in front of her. She though they kind of looked like the turtles that she somehow remember seeing once. These where a lo__t bigger though, bigger than her anyway, and they stood on two legs. Suddenly one of the two creatures stopped and looked at her in shock. This one had an orange bandana wrapped around his head._

"_Uh oh," The second creature mumbled. This one had a red ban__dana, "Master Splinter!" The girl turned away from the two giant turtles and looked at the three other figures. There were two more turtles, one with a blue bandana, and the other purple. In between them, was a much larger creature covered in gray fur. Thi__s other creature also had on a red robe looking thing. The gently wiped her eye, and attempted to stand up. As she did though, the glass was shoved deeper into her foot, causing her to fall and once again begin crying._

"_Master Splinter, look at her head," __the turtle in blue said. The larger creature blinked, and walked over to the younger girl. It knelt down and looked at the toddler is concern._

"_What is your name little one?" The creature asked. She blinked and looked up._

"_I don't know, I can't rumember,__" the three year old whimpered. The furry thing smiled._

"_It's okay little one, maybe it will come back to you, may I ask what it is you are doing down here?" The girl sobbingly shook her head._

"_I don't know dat either," Isis whimpered. 'Master Splinter',__ as the blue turtle had called him, had a blank look suddenly, like he was thinking about something. Then his attention turned towards Isis's feet, before once again looking at the little girl._

"_Would you like to come with my sons and I back to our home?"__ Master Splinter asked, "I have something's that can make your feet stop hurting." The little girl nodded her head and lifted her arms, silently asking to be pick up. Master Splinter smiled, before gently raising the girl and pressing her to his chest._

_The creature's home wasn't too far, but by the time the strange group arrived, the three year old was sound asleep, against Master's Splinter's chest. This gave the large rat a chance to truly look over the girl. Her dark tan skin was covered in dirt, blood and scratches, not helping the fact that it looked as though the girl had been nearly starved to death. Black curls, where knotted up and also covered in grime and blood, but these things where not what had interested Splinter. Instead, it was the two little black kitten ears, which sprouted from her head, and the little, fuzzy tail, which was tucked under her dress._

"_Leonardo, could you go and get the first aid kit out of the bathroom?" the turtle with the blue bandana __nodded and scurried off to the bathr__oom amazed. This was the first time, he or any of his brother's had ever seen a human before, at least that close up, but he didn't think that they had the ears or tail like a cat. Leonardo got to the bathroom and quickly got the first aid kit from underne__ath the sink before running back to Master Splinter._

"_Here you go father," Leonardo said. Master Splinter nodded his head in thanks, quickly turning to begin on the girl's feet. Both where extremely cut up, but her right foot still had a piece of glass in__side of it. He made quickly work of it, before placing Antibiotic on the cuts and wrapping them up. Once that was finished, he grabbed a blanket of the couch and gently wrapped the young girl in it. He would worry about giving her a bath once she awoke. Th__en he thought of something else._

"_My sons," All four of the turtle's looked up at him, "I must leave you for a while to go and retrieve some things for this little girl. I can trust that you will stay here and watch over her while I am gone?" The four tur__tles nodded their head, and Master Splinter left. Once he was gone, the turtles walked over and looked at the girl more closely._

"_Wow, this is incredible, I've never heard of a human cat hybrid," the turtle in purple mumbled. Leonardo looked up at his you__nger brother._

"_Do you think she is like us Don?" The turtle in the orange mask asked._

"_I don'__ think so Mikey, why would only her ears have changed?" Don looked at his only younger brother, "No this is something entirely different I think."_

"_Who cares," the turtle in the red mask said, crossing his arms, "What I want ta know is what she was doin' i__n a place like this." The other turtles nodded in agreement with the second oldest._

"_Well, all we can really do is wait for Master Splinter to return, and for her to wake up," the turtles climbed up on the couch with the girl and sat waiting for their fat__her to return._

_The little girl felt extremely tired as she opened her eyes, only to find herself looking at a roof. Underneath her was something so soft, that she almost fell back asleep. Before she could though, her feet once again began to throb, causing her to start crying once again. She just wanted the pain in her feet to stop, and for someone to hold her. Suddenly she got her wish was she felt herself being lifted a little and pressed again a hard chest. She looked up and saw the blue turtle from earlier smiling down at her._

"_Hey it's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of," The turtle whispered soothingly the girl blinked a few time to clear her eyes, before laying her head down on the turtle plastron. Leo watched as the younger girl fell back asleep,__ this time with her thumb in her mouth. Once she had settled down Leonardo laid his head on the pillow behind him, and drifted off to sleep as well._

_Master Splinter returned much later that evening with a plastic bag in tow. In the bag where a few clothes that, even if they were used, where in good condition for the toddler to wear. He was surprised to find his four son's asleep on the couch, with the little girl in Leo's lap. The site of it made Splinter smile. He knew that she wouldn't be accepted up those above, but was also curious as to how she had come to be born like this? Splinter shook his head and decided to think no more of it tonight, as he grabbed some more blankets, before walking to the couch again and covering up the turtles. Once that was complete, Master splinter turned around and walked towards his own room to get some rest._

_The girl woke up once again, not knowing what time it was. Looking around, she was surprised to find she was sitting in the lap of the turtle with the blue mask. She carefully stood up, trying not to cry out as the pain once again shot from her feet up her legs. She looked around in awe at the underground home these creatures had created for themselves. The girl wondered though, what would she do now? She couldn't remember where she lived, or who her mommy and daddy where. She kneeled down on the floor trying to think. Did her mommy and daddy not love her anymore, is that why they left her here? What had she done to make them not love her? Why couldn't she remember her name?_

_Master Splinter walked into the room and was surprised to find the little girl kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed. It almost looked as though the young girl was meditating. This made Master splinter even more curious about the three year olds past._

"_Little one, what are you doing awake so early?" Master Splinter asked, the girl looked up at him before standing up._

"_I don't know, I just did," the little girl mumbled. Splinter nodded understandingly, and smiled._

"_Well, I must wake my sons up __for their lesson soon, would you like to watch?" the little girl nodded her head, and stood up. She followed Splinter into the living room area, and watched as Master Splinter attempted to wake to turtles up. The first two turtle, who master Splinter calle__d Leonardo, and Donatello, where a wake within a matter of minute. Whereas the other two, Raphael and Michelangelo, where another story. Master Splinter sighed, why did these two always have to be the hardest? Finally after a brief struggle, all four turtl__es where awake and sitting down to breakfast. The girl sat next to Leonardo and quietly listened to the turtle's conversation._

"_Hey, what do we call you?" Michaelangelo suddenly asked looking at the little girl. She thought about it, but ended up shrugging__ her shoulders._

"_I don't know," the little girl said._

"_Then perhaps we should come up with a name?" Master Splinter suggested. The little girl smiled, and nodded her head._

"_What about Isabella?" Donatello suggested, "It would fit since we all have italian__ names." The little girl thought about it._

"_Isabewa…I like it!" She chirped happily. Everyone smiled, liking the smiled that she had._

_When they were done eating the six of them headed into the dojo, and the newly named Isabella sat down next to Master Splinter._

_Isabella learned that the turtles where learning a fighting style called Ninjitus. She watched in awe as the brother spared against each other. Somehow the style seemed similar to her, she didn't know from where though. After a while, the sparing stopped and the four turtles gathered around Master Splinter again. Isabella heard him mention something about meditation, before the turtles closed their eyes and remained quiet. Isabella looked on in confusion, and turned to see Master Splinter doing the same thing. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow their lead. She closed her eyes, and before she had time to react, she was somewhere else. It still looked like she was in the dojo, but it was foggy, and Master Splinter and the turtles where gone._

"_Hewo?" the three year old asked standing up. No one answered her though. Isabella walked out of the dojo and looked around. Still no one was to be seen. Now she was scared. Where did everyone go? As she got out to the middle of the living room., and de__ep chuckle rang throughout the lair._

"_Isabella!"_

_Isabella opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She sat up and looked around to find that the fog was gone, as well as the voice. Naturally, Isabella did what any young child would do after a nightmare._

_She started crying._

"_Hey everything's okay Izzie," Leonardo said wrapping an arm around the younger girl. The other __turtles joined him in comforting Isabella, making master Splinter smile. Maybe, just maybe if the world above ground wouldn't take __little Isabella, they could._


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday Attack

**Chapter 1**

**Birthday attack**

The sky was lit in shades of pink and orange as the sun set behind the towering sky scrapers of New York City. The streets where crowded as the citizens of this magnicicent city began either their journey home, or their night out on the town. From the roof of one of the smaller buildings a young girl watched as people went about their evening, sighing as a soft breeze blew through her long black hair. Her tanned skin was covered by a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans with more than a few hole cut in them. Emerald eyes watched the scenen below her as people moved towards their destination.

"Happy Birthday to me," She mumbled to herself, as she brought her knees up to her chest, "Why did they forget?" The nine, now ten, year old Isabella Hamoto buried her face into her knees as a single tear made it's way down her face. She couldn't believe that her four older brother had forgotten her birthday. Isabella sighed, '_with everything that's happened with the Shreader, it's honestly no wonder that they forgot'._

"Dosen't mean it hurts any less," Isabella mumbled to herself, glancing back up at where the sun had almost completed it's journey. It was hard, never being able to talk to other humans, and having to hide just because she was different. This was her first time, actually being above ground, except for the couple of weeks that they were at Casey's farm house. Isabella loved being able to see the sun set over the city though, and watching as people went about their everyday lives. As Isabella continued her musings, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of something moving coming from her right. Her black, cat like ear turned towards the sounds trying to figure out what it was. Before she had time react to the sound however, she felt a pinch in her leg, and her vision began to spin and dance before her. Quickly shaking it off, Isabella looked around and saw a group of Foot ninja coming straight at her jumping from building to building. She looked down, and stuck in her leg was a dart. She quickly pulled the dart out of her leg, tossing it to the side, before heading to the fire escape she had used early. She jump from platform to platform, using to strange cat like abilities to keep herself up right, before making her way to the man hole, hoping the ninja wouldn't follow her.

All day Raphael, had a feeling in his gut, that told him he had forgotten something important. Being unable to think of anything however, he pushed the feeling into the back of his mind, and focused on relaxing with his brothers, and friends. Finally Karai had decided to leave the group alone for a while giving them a chance to rest. Not that it felt right with Raphael, why was she suddenly leaving them alone? Around nightfall the turtles decided to head back to the lair and was surprised to find Splinter sitting alone in the front of the TV. He looked up as the turtles entered and a confused look crossed over his face.

"My sons, where is Isabella?" The turtles looked between each other, before looking at Master Splinter.

"We thought she was with you all day," Now he was worried.

"No I have not seen her since she went looking for you, she said something about you four having made a promise that you would take her to the surface today," The turtles thought for a moment, before Leonardo remember.

"Shell, Izzies Birthday was today!" The turtles blinked, and Raphael growled before storming off, "Where are you going Raph?"

"What do you think fearless, to find Izzie!" Raphael growled before exiting the lair.

Isabella took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, against the onslaught of dizziness and naeusea. She knew she had to make it back to the lair, and get some help from her brother Donatello. _'Come on Izzie, you can do this!' _she tried to take another step, but ended up falling to the ground. As she laid there, tear gently fell from her eyes. She was so scared, especially now that she couldn't move. _'Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, help me,' _Isabella pleaded mentally. Suddenly in her darkening vision she saw a green blur mixed with red.

"Raph," Isabella whispered, as loud as possible, before finally giving into the darkness.

Raphael wondered the sewers, keeping an eye opened for his little sister, while lost in his thoughts. He was so angry with himself, how could he forget her birthday? Stopping for a moment to punch a wall, it was then that he herd the quiet whisper of his name. Looking around, he didn't see anyone, and for a moment thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. That's when he noticed the body laying on the ground in front of him. It wasn't until he got a closer look at he noticed the black tail and ears.

"IZZIE!" Raphael cried, running over to his little sister. He quickly turned her over and found she was unconscious. He scooped the younger girl into his arms, before dashing back to the lair, praying at his sister was still alive.

The rest of the turtles decided to wait at the lair, hoping to be there when their sister returned. Everyone had a dejected look on their face, each lost in their own thought towards their younger sister. Suddenly, the door to the lair burst opened and Raphael stumbled in with Isabella still in his arms. Donatello wasted no time, jumping up and grabbed his sister from Raphael. The third oldest, could hear his brother explaining what had happened as he began to work on Isabella.

"She was just layin' there," Raphael said, finishing his explaination. The two oldest brothers where angry with themselves, while the youngest just felt guilty. If they had been with there sister, she would have been safe.

"Well, she'll survive," Donatello said coming out of his lab, "However I found something in her blood stream, I think it was poison, but it wont kill her, it is ment to immobilize the victim."

"How did it get into her system?" Leonardo asked.

"Well I found a small pinprick on her right calf, so it is safe to say that she was hit with a dart." The family fell silent. Who would attack their sister?

"She'll be okay, right?" Michaelangelo asked looking at his immediate older brother. Donatello nodded his head.

"Yeah, she wont be able to move for a while, but she should be fine in about a week," Everyone took a deep breath at the news.

"I guess now we just wait," Leonardo said. Everyone nodded their head, before crowding into the lab, waiting for their little sister to wake up.

Over at Foot head quarters, Karai stood in front of a large computer screen with a file at the top. The file was named PROJECT NASHWA. Underneath the name was a picture of a young girl, about three years old. Her hair was short and curly, and her eyes where wide emerald jewels. Over the entire file was the word FALIURE.

"You had better not be tricking me," Karai said, turning around to face the shadows.

"I would never think of doing such a thing," a voice cooed, "That little girl, is the answer to how to achive your revenge." Karai continued looking at the shadows, but seeing that the owner of the voice was not coming out, she turned around and looked at the screen.

"Then I will find her, and I will destroy her!"


	3. Chapter 2 Claustrophobia

** Hey, Angel here, first off I want to apologize for taking so long to update, with school and everything it was difficult to find time, but now school is out for the summer so I will hopeful find time to update more often. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this...**

**I do Not own TMNT **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Claustrophobia**

"Where am I?" Isabella asked, even though no one was around to hear her. She could just barely make the outlines of trees through the fog, which surrounded her. Everything seemed to press in on her, suffocating her, and making it difficult to breath. Isabella began to gasp for breath, as the muscles in her chest began to tighten and her guts knotted together. '_Okay Izzie, what did Donnie tell you, take a deep__ breath and close your eyes,'_ Isabella did just that, trying to calm her racing heart, _'Okay what is the last thing you remember?' _An image of foot ninjas coming towards her, preparing to attack came to mind_, 'Was I captured by the Foot?' _

""_Beware," _the voice was so soft the Isabella's highly sensitive ear only barely caught the breathy noise, almost as if the wind itself was talking to her.

"W-whose there?" Isabella demanded, trying to stop the tremors which racked her small form.

"_Beware," _the noise was slightly louder this time, making it easier to hear, "Beware...Beware...Beware." As the voice increased in volume, Isabella began to hyperventilate. She frantically looked around her, trying to find the source.

"Knock it off, this isn't funny!" Isabella cried, tears beginning to make themselves known. The panic in Isabella's chest began to swell, becoming harder and harder to force down as the chant continued.

"_Beware...Beware...BEWARE!" _the last was so loud Isabella had to cover her ears, _"BEWARE...__BEWARE...BEWARE!"_ Finally the panic and fear became too much for the ten year old, and everything went black.

Donatello was watching over Isabella's unconscious form, after having made his family go to sleep. It was four in the morning, and still Isabella had yet to show any form of life, except the rising and falling of her chest. Everyone blamed themselves for what happened to the youngest member of the family. They should have been with her, especially since it was her special day. Maybe not her exact birthday, but it was the day they had found Isabella wondering the sewers. Lost and scared with no memory of who she was. Donatello sighed and turned to look at his sister. As he did so, he noticed her eyes snap open and her body beginning to vibrate.

"Izzie?" Donatello asked walking over to the shaking girl. When he knelt next to the cot, he noticed that she was beginning to hyperventilate, "Sh, calm down Izzie everything's okay." Isabella didn't look at him, but continued looking straight ahead. A cold sweat began to form on Isabella's forehead, as her chest began frantically raising and falling in an attempt to retrieve air.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked rushing into the room, having felt something disturbing going on in the lair.

"I don't know, but...I think she's having a panic attack, and a bad one at the look at it," Donatello placed his fingers on her wrist and cursed at the racing heart beat that lingered beneath. After what seemed like forever, Donatello, and Leonardo were able to calm down their younger sister enough so she could fall back asleep, though they could still feel the tension in her body.

"Don, why don't you go get some sleep now, I'll keep an eye on Izzie," Leonardo suggested. Donatello was about to protest, when he suddenly had to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, maybe some sleep would be a good idea," Donatello stood up and kissed Isabella on the forehead, and saying goodnight to Leonardo, before heading to bed. Leonardo watched Donatello leave the lad/infirmary, before turning back to Isabella. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused her to have such a bad panic attack. Leonardo hadn't seen one so bad since Isabella was little.

_Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello watched as Isabella slowly explored her new home with an awed expression on her face. It had been a week since they had taken the little girl in, and everyone had taken to her instantly. Feeling that Isabella was healed enough to leave with her new brothers, Master Splinter had taken Michelangelo up to the surface in order to gather more supplies. Without realizing it, the curious three year old had wondered into the kitchen and was inspecting a locked cabinet that Master Splinter kept certain things in to stop the small turtles from getting into them. (The cookies being one such item). Suddenly a scream ripped through the lair._

"_IZZIE!" The three turtles cried before running into the kitchen, but Isabella was nowhere to be seen._

"_Izzie, Izzie where are you?" Leonardo called frantically looking for his sister. He noticed the sound of sobbing and tracked it down to the locked cabinet, "Izzie, how did you get inside there?" Leonardo tried the handle, panicking when the door wouldn't open, "Donnie, why won't it open?" Leonardo asked looking at his younger brother. Donatello tried the door handle himself before turning back to Leonardo._

"_The doors still locked," Raphael and Leonardo where surprised._

"_But if the door is still locked then how'd she get in there?" Raphael asked. Donatello just shrugged his shoulder._

"_How do we get her out of there?" Donatello looked at Leonardo this time. Leonardo thought for a moment._

"_I don't know," Leonardo whispered. However he didn't have long to worry._

"_What is going on here?" The three turtles turned around and saw Michelangelo and Master Splinter standing in the doorway to the kitchen._

"_Master Splinter, Izzie's stuck in the cabinet!" Donatello cried running over to his father. Master Splinter was confused until his ears picked up on the sounds of sobbing. He rushed over, taking the key, and unlocking the cabinet only to find Isabella curled up into a ball. When Splinter picked the girl up, he noticed she was hyperventilating. As soon as Isabella was in Master Splinter's arms, she stopped moving completely. Master Splinter's heart stopped for a beat as he frantically checked the younger girls pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it. Looking back at the cabinet only one thought came to the elder rat's mind._

"_How had she gotten in there?"_

Leonardo was snapped out of his thoughts, at the sound of someone else entering the room. He looked up and saw Michelangelo walking into the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Leonardo asked. Michelangelo looked over at Isabella and Leonardo gave a small smile, "Don't worry Mikey, she's fine." The younger turtle gave his older brother a small smile as he sat down next to him, but for once didn't say anything.

Isabella groaned as she slowly made her way back into consciousness. Her head felt as though her brain was trying to escape her skull, and there was this feeling of dread that knotted her stomach, and made her unable to move. _What happened? _Isabella slowly opened her eyes, whincing at the bright light over her head.

"Isabella?" Someone asked quietly, though they still managed to make Isabella jump. Michelangelo suddenly appeared over head, with a huge grin on her face, "Izzie your awake!"

"Humph!" Isabella gasped and Michelangelo suddenly squeezed her.

"OhIzzieI''msosososososo…..."

"Mikey...can't... breathe," Isabella gasped out. Michelangelo released her, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Izzie," Isabella and Michelangelo looked up at the sounds of laughter and found Leonardo standing in the doorway.

"I leave for two minutes and already you try to attack Isabella," Leonardo commented walking into the room with a cup of water, "Here Isabella, I thought you might be thirsty." Isabella accepted the glass of water with a small thank you. The cool water felt refreshing on her dry, sore throat. Once the water was finished, Isabella looked over at Leonardo with a questioning glance.

"How did I get back to the lair?" Isabella asked. Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at each other, and Leonardo sighed.

"Raphael, he found you in the sewers unconscious," Leonardo replied. Isabella thought for a moment. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the roof, looking over the city. She remembered feeling sad, then...oh right.

"That's right," Isabella muttered.

"What exactly happened?" Leonardo asked sitting down next to Isabella.

"It was the Foot," Isabella's voice was so soft that the two turtles almost missed it, "I was sitting of a rooftop minding my own business when I heard a noise, and suddenly there was a dart in my leg. Isabella lightly touched her leg, still feeling the pinch of the dart, even though it wasn't there anymore, "After that I can't really remember though."

"We really are sorry Izzie," Michelangelo muttered looking down at the ground. Isabella looked at Michelangelo with soft eyes.

"It's alright Mikey, you guys have had a lot of stuff to deal with recently with the Shredder and everything," Isabella sighed. Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at each other, before Leonardo turned back to Isabella.

"No Isabella, nothing excuses forgetting your birthday, nor forgetting our promise to you," Leonardo, said grabbing his sister's hand, "If we hadn't forgotten you never would have been hurt, and for that I'm sorry." Isabella blinked the tears away from her eyes, not wanting to look like a cry baby. Michelangelo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a mischievous grin.

"What are you up to?" Isabella asked narrowing her eyes at her immediate older brother. Michelangelo's face turned into a faked hurt look.

"What makes you think I am up at anything dear sister?" Michelangelo asked. Isabella only narrowed her eyes more.

"That look, so spill what's up?" Michelangelo didn't reply. Isabella's stomach let out a loud grumble, making the ten year old blush, "Oops."

"Come on, let's go get her something to eat," Leonardo said chuckling. The two turtles helped Isabella get unhooked from the wires. The younger squeaked when she suddenly found herself up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked Leonardo, who had lifted her.

"Well, Don mentioned you probably wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of day," Leonardo replied sheepishly, "I guess we must have forgotten to mention that."

"Yeah, ya think?" Leonardo carried Isabella into the kitchen where Michelangelo was already putting a pizza in the oven. That's when Isabella noticed some people were missing, "Hey Leo, where is Don, Raph, and Papa?" Isabella asked.

"Um, well Don's asleep, Raph probably went out for a little bit, and Master Splinter probably still asleep." Isabella nodded. A moment later, Raphael himself walked in. Raphael glanced at Isabella for a moment, before grabbing an apple, and leaving again. Isabella was hurt by that. Had she done something to upset her second oldest brother?

"Don't worry about him Izzie," Leonardo muttered, "he's just in a bad mood as always." Isabella looked at her brother, and gave him a small smile.

Later that night Isabella was laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep, but oh so surprisingly, she couldn't.

"Guess that's what happens when you sleep who knows how long," She muttered to herself. She sighed and closed her eye. When she didn't hear anything, she allowed a small smirk to come to form on her face. What her brothers didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Isabella slowly rose from the bed getting a feel for her legs before walking out into the living room. The ten year old had to stop herself from cheering when she made it to the couch without waking her brother or father, "And they say I can't be ninja." Just as she sat down on the couch to watch TV, the lair door opened, and Raphael walked in.

"Don, said ya not suppose ta be outta bed yet," it was more of a comment then a reprimand like Isabella had expected. Said girl pouted, and crossed her hands over her chest.

"But it's boring in that bed," Isabella muttered, "Why can't I rest out here?" Raphael chuckled at Isabella's whine.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' kid, don't start complaining when Don turns mother hen on ya," Isabella smiled, which turned to confusion as Raphael plopped down next to her.

"You don't have to stay up with me; I know you're probably tired from kicking dragon butt." Raphael didn't say anything, so Isabella just shrugged her shoulders, and turned on the TV. The two sat in silence for a moment before Raphael interrupted it.

"I'm sorry," it was a soft whisper. Isabella turned to her brother with a look of confusion.

"For what Raph?"

"Ya know what," Isabella sighed.

"Raph like I told the others, it's not a…"

"Don't ya dare say it ain't a big deal," Raphael sighed and looked at his little sister, "Ya know it hurt ya more than ya lettin' on." Isabella was silent for a moment, simply staring at the floor in front of her, "Don't force 'em back, I don't want ya to turn out like me." Isabella didn't reply as tears began to roll down her tan face. Emerald eyes turned to Raphael silently pleading. Without even asking, Raphael wrapped an arm around Isabella as she began to sob. Raphael simply sat there, holding her against his plastron. Once she finished, she sat up and wiped the remaining tears from her eye.

"I'm sorry," Isabella muttered feeling like a big baby after the water works. Raphael just ruffled her hair.

"There ain't nothin' fer ya ta be sorry fer Sis," Isabella smiled and hugged her brother again. The two continued to watch TV until they fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

**Hey Everyone! This is just a quick notice, I won't be placed Author's Notes inside the actual story anymore. If you want to read the AN's they will be on my Profile under the story's title Thank you, Wiccanangel**

**Chapter 3 **

**Kidnapped**

The five siblings gathered on the roof top, the full moon shining high above them. The turtles had decided that since it seemed Karai was up to no good again, they needed to get themselves back into shape. Isabella sat on the side of the roof, as she watched her brothers spare, enjoying the feeling of wind against her skin after having been stuck in the lair for three days. Raphael and Michelangelo where closest to her. Raphael was getting more and more frustrated as Michelangelo simply danced around him, dodging all of his attacks skillfully.

"Oops, to slow again Raphie," Michelangelo taunted as he did a back flip in order to dodge Raphael's round house kick. Raphael growled in anger, and charged forward as Michelangelo landed his back flip, causing the two to head butt each other. Isabella couldn't help giggling as the two fell backwards on their rear ends, earning her a glare from Raphael.

"And just what the shell do you think you're laughing at?" Raphael asked his giggling sister. Isabella simply grinned at the older turtle.

"Well I would think by now you would know better than to try and head butt Mickey," Raphael stood up and dusted himself off angrily.

"Yeah well I would like to see you try, at least I don't have to keep getting my butt saved," Raphael huffed and stormed off, leaving a shocked Isabella behind him. The ten year old pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to break down at her brothers harsh words.

"You don't have to be such a butt, I was just playing around," Isabella said looking down at the roof. It wasn't that she didn't want to learn how to fight or defend herself, it was just for some reason or another it never worked out and she usually ended up hurting herself more than her opponent. She felt someone sit beside her, and looked up to see Michelangelo sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about him Izzie, he's just being a sore loser," Michelangelo said. Isabella nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything causing her older brother to pout. There was no way Michelangelo Hamoto was going to allow his baby sister to be depressed. Without really thinking Michelangelo poked Isabella's side, earning a soft squeak, and a smack on the hand.

"Hey you know I'm ticklish, don't do that," Michelangelo just grinned and began to poke her side again, causing the younger girl to giggle, and playfully bat at Michelangelo's hand, "Mikey cut it out!"

"What's going on over here?" The two looked up to see Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael standing in front of the two youngest.

"Oh nothing," Michelangelo said sheepishly, attempting to sound innocent, "I was just showing my beloved baby sister how much I loved her!"

"Yeah, by tickling me to death?" Isabella asked pointedly. The three older turtles laughed that their antics. Then I sound reached Isabella's sensitive ears, "Everyone get down!" The turtles dropped to the ground as a dart whizzed by Isabella's head. Michelangelo was the first on his feet.

"Looks like we've got trouble," The three remaining turtles jumped up and got into a battle stance, as a group of Foot Ninja's raced towards them, weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

"Aw, there aren't too many of them," Raphael said with a smirk, "Could probably handle all these bozos by myself."

"Let's not try it," Leonardo said drawing his katanas. The other drew their weapons as well, as Leonardo turned to Michelangelo and Isabella, "Mikey, get Izzie out of here while we beat these guys.

"Don't worry about me," Isabella said, giving her brothers a wink, "I've gotten really good at hiding, I'll stay out of the way." Without wait for a reply Isabella ran off, hiding a little way from where the turtles had engaged in battle. Isabella watched as her brother took down the foot ninja easily, but something didn't feel right. It almost seemed as if the Foot where merely distracting the turtle, "What is going on over there?" She was so focused on the battle in front of her that she never heard the attacker behind her, until it was too late.

Back at the battle Raphael smirked triumphantly as the last of the foot ninja crumpled to the ground, sporting a bloody nose and bruised face. _I knew this would be a piece of cake _the red masked turtle thought, as another sound reached her ear.

"…_retreat…I repeat we have the target retreat," _Raphael traced the voice to an ear piece on the ninja which he had just knocked out. Raphael's eyes grew wide and he frantically looked around for Isabella.

"Guys we have a problem," Raphael called. Finally he spotted a foot ninja a few roof tops over, with an unconscious Isabella slung over his shoulder, "IZZIE!" Raphael chased after the two, only to have more Ninja block his way, "Get out of my way!" He swiftly knocked the ninja out, but by then however the two figures had disappeared.

"Raph what happened?" Donatello asked, as he ran over to where Raphael was standing, with Leonardo and Michelangelo behind him. Raphael sank to his knees, trying to hold back his tears, "Raph?"

"They took Izzie!" Raphael growled, punching the ground, "It was a trick, they where after Izzie!" Everyone was silent as they let that sink in.

"I don't get it," Donatello whispered, "This is the second time they've gone after Izzie, what could Karai possibly want with her."

"Who care," Raphael growled, standing up and turning around to face his brother, "We need to find her, there's no telling what Karai wants with her."

"We can't just go rushing off," Leonardo said looking pointedly at Raphael, "We have to come up with a plan, so…"

"So what Leo?" Raphael interrupted, "So we can stand by while Karai is doing who know what to our little sister!" The two oldest turtles glared at each other.

"Guys that's enough," Donatello said trying to bring peace to the two brothers.

"Yeah, Donnie's right guys, fighting isn't going to bring Izzie back," Everyone looked at Michelangelo in shock, "Come on guy seriously, even I can be mature when I want to be!"

"Either way Mikey's right," Leonardo said relaxing his tense form, "Anyway as I was saying, we can't rush in there head first without thinking of a plan, or we might not only get serverly injured ourselves, but Izzie could get hurt trying to escape as well." Raphael thought for a minute before storming off with a growl. Donatello went to chase after, but was stopped by Leonardo, "Don't worry about him Don," Donatello nodded his head in understanding, and the three remaining turtles headed back to the lair.

"Ow, what hit me?" Isabella groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself sitting in the chair, her hand tied to it behind her, "Where am I?" Isabella looked around the room, which actually looked more like a really big cell. There weren't any windows, and there was only one door.

"So, you're finally awake," Isabella tensed as a figure stepped out of the shadows. This woman seemed familiar to Isabella; though she was sure she had never seen her.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked. She had been expecting Karai to show up, not this woman. The woman had dark tan skin, with black hair and Icy blue eyes. She was slender, and was wearing an elegant white tunic which fell to the floor, gold littering her upper body. It was obvious that this woman had an obsession with ancient Egypt, if the way she dresses said anything about her.

"Aw, you don't remember me?" The woman asked a sarcastic pout on her lip, "How could you possibly forget your older sister?"


	5. Chapter 4 Rescued

**Chapter 4  
**

**Rescued**

"You're kidding right?" was all Isabella managed to get out as she stared at the woman who had just claimed to be her older sister. The woman snickered at the girls shock as she walked over to her, placing a hand lightly under her chin.

"I guess that car crash did more to your mind than I had thought," The woman's voice almost sounded concerned, but as Isabella continued to stare into ice blue orbs, all she felt was a freezing chill that seem to run through her veins.

"W-who are you?" the woman seemed amused by the stutter in Isabella's voice and she pulled away, once again standing at her full height.

"Well since your memory seems to evade you, I guess I should re-introduce myself, my name is Keera, and you my dear are in fact my baby sister Nashwa."

"My name is Isabella," Isabella protested, though somewhere deep inside her the name did seem familiar. The smile left Keera's face, turning into a scowl.

"That name those, filthy creatures gave you, it doesn't fit someone such as yourself Nashwa."

"Don't you dare insult my family!" Isabella yelled, only to feel an intense pain erupting from her head. She threw her head back and scream, the pain feeling as though her head was splitting open.

"I would suggest," The woman said darkly, "Not raising your voice towards me Nashwa, I am in control here." The pain began to fade, leaving the girl panting in the chair. Keera walked back over to Nashwa, and gently petted her head, "Now you just be a good girl my dearest Nashwa, it will all be over soon."

"W-what do you want," Isabella whimpered. Keera simply made a shushing sound, as Isabella's eyes once again began to close, and the comforting darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Any news Donnie?" Leonardo asked walking into his younger brother lab. The purple banded turtle sighed and shook his head. Leonardo placed a comforting hand on Donatello's shoulders, "Don't worry Don, we'll find her."

"But Leo, by now Karai could have done anything to Isabella, I mean we don't even know if she's-," Donatello shook his head, "Anyway, I think this time Raph maybe right, our best bet is to hunt down some foot members and interrogate them."

"I was beginning to think the same thing," Leonardo admitted, "I just don't want to rush into anything, it wouldn't just be a risk to us, but to Isabella as well."

"We all know that Leo, but we can't leave her with them, " Donatello looked up at his screen, "She has to be so scared right now." Leonardo closed his eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath, before reopening them, a new spark of determination in his eyes.

"I'll get Raph, you go get Mikey," Donatello nodded and the two turtles left the lab. Leonardo headed towards the dojo were he could hear the sounds of Raphael destroying the punching bag.

"Yeah, what do you want fearless," Raphael growled, not even bothering to turn around to look at Leonardo.

"If you're done punching the shell out of the punching bag, how about we go hunt down some Foot ninja," Raphael stopped the punching bag and turned his head to face Leonardo.

"You serious?"

"Deadly, it's time we got our little sister back," Raphael smirked and pulled out his sais twirling them in his hand.

"I thought you were never gonna ask fearless." Without replying Leonardo walked out of the dojo, with Raphael right behind him. Donatello and Michelangelo were already waiting at the entrance.

"Come on slow pokes, let's go!" Michelangelo said, happy to finally be doing something to rescue their sister.

* * *

Isabella groaned as she awoke to find she was still bound to the chair.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Isabella looked up and found she was face to face with Keera. Isabella didn't say anything which caused the older woman to glare, "You know you really should learn to answer when an adult question you." Isabella tensed, fearing the pain that she was sure was going to reappear. Instead though Keera straightened up, and stepped back from her, "Would you like to hear a story Nashwa?"

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked. Keera ignored her however.

"Back in Ancient Egypt, there was a powerful family of sorcerer, and sorceresses," Keera explained. Isabella's eyes grew wide as a chair suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in which Keera sat down in, "This family always sent the oldest child to the Pharaoh as a peace offering, in return for their continued existence."

"If they were so powerful why did they need to appease the pharaoh?" Isabella blurted out, wincing when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Do not interrupted me again," Keera glared, "Anyway, one generation there was an especially powerful sorceress born, however it was the younger sister rather than the oldest, and it was decided that she would serve the pharaoh in the other sisters place. So when the youngest girl was of age, both sisters were sent to the palace as offerings. The youngest would serve as a guardian for the pharaoh's son who had just been born, and the oldest would serve as an apprentice to the pharaoh's adviser, but the older sister was not happy." Keera paused for a moment, as though remembering something, "The older sister was suppose to have the honor of guarding the pharaoh, so the older sister devised a plan, to kill her sister, so that she would be the only one who could serve the future pharaoh. However that stupid runt found out about her sisters plot, and attempted to stop her, ending with the death of both sisters," Keera finished looking over at Isabella, "Does any of that ring a bell Nashwa?" Isabella shook her head, and Keera sighed, "That is what I feared, it seems you two haven't joined yet.

"What are you talking about? " Isabella asked, "What does that story have to do with what's going on?"

"I was meant to be the pharaoh's protector," Keera suddenly growled, "I would have been treated like a queen, and instead, you get the honor, and I was stuck working as an apprentice to that crabby old man."

"That crazy," Isabella said, "There haven't been pharaohs for over 5 thousand years, there no way that story could involve us."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Keera and Isabella both turned to look at the new voice, as Karai stepped into the room, "Hello Nashwa."

* * *

"Where in the shell are all them Foot ninjas?" Raphael growled. The turtles had already been looking for a ninja to interrogate for two hours, and they've still not seen one.

"Believe or not Raphael I don't know everything," Leonardo said.

"Yeah, well you sure act like it sometimes oh fearless leader," Raphael growled.

"Guys stop fighting," Donatello said.

"Aw, trouble in paradise turtles," The four turned to see Karai standing there, alone.

"What has your ego gotten so big you think you can actually take us by yourself?" Raphael said pulling out his Sais. Karai simply smirked.

"Oh no Raphael, I have places to be so I don't have time to fight you," Karai turned around and began to walk away. However Donatello charged at her and swung his bow down, only to be blocked by her metal arm guard. Seeing their calmest brother going after Karai, spurred the other turtles into action as they charged, only to have Donatello fly into them, "Good bye turtles." She turned to walk away again, and the turtles could hear something beeping.

"Guys run!" Leonardo shouted, and the turtles stood up to run, but it was too late. The building they were standing on exploded.

"Lady Karai, your back." Keera said simply, though her face clear said she wasn't happy.

"Of course did you doubt me?" Karai asked, before looking over at Isabella, "So this is what Project Nashwa spawned." Karai studied her for a moment, "Not all the impressive if I do say so myself."

"I would be careful what you say to her Karai," Keera warned in a low growl. It was obvious that Keera had something planned, and Karai was about to ruin it.

"Do not dare tell me what to do with her," Karai growled, "She is my property, and no one tells me what to do with what is mine!"

"I am not an item," Isabella cried, "I am a human being, and you can't own people!" Karai chuckled and walked over to Isabella, pulling her head back harshly by her hair.

"Obviously, Keera hasn't told you the whole truth yet," Karai released the girls hair, "The simple truth is, your nothing more than a clone, created for the sole purpose of using your power to help my father take control of this retched planet." Isabella's breath caught in her throat, and she could already feel tears pricking at her eyes.

"What?" was all she managed to whisper. Keera sighed, and turned an annoyed eye to Karai.

"We dear sister, are merely clones," Keera turned her gaze to Isabella, "Though I was created first, the shredder decided two powerful sorceresses where better than one," Keera's gaze turned harsh, as she seemed to stare through Isabella, rather than at her, "However then those two idiot scientist decided to try and run off with you, which ended with them losing their lives, along with you disappearing."

"That's when I ended up in the sewers," Isabella whispered, but Keera overheard her.

"Exactly, with those pathetic creatures you call a family, speaking of which..." Keera turned back to Karai, "Where they properly disposed of?"

"Of course, would I be here if I hadn't?" Karai growled.

"What did you do to my family?" Isabella cried struggling against the restraint attaching her to the chair.

"Those…things are where they belong," Keera smirked at Isabella, "In hell."

"No you're wrong," Tears poured from Isabella's eyes. It couldn't be, her family couldn't be gone.

"Aw, don't worry my dearest Nashwa," Keera cooed softly, walking over to Isabella and petting her face, "You won't be long without them, for as soon as the moon turns full, you will be joining them in the afterlife.

"I don't think so!" Karai and Keera suddenly found themselves being glared at by four teenage turtles.

"Impossible, how did you manage to escape?" Karai shouted in anger

"Dude it takes a lot more than an explosion to put us down, haven't you learned that by now?" Michelangelo said, a smirk plastid firmly to his face.

"This is why I shouldn't have bothered to send you, "Keera mumbled. She walked over to Isabella and turned the chair around so that she was facing her family.

"Big brothers!" Isabella cried struggling to get out of her chair. Keera, placed a hand around her neck successfully stopping the younger girl's movement.

"Let her go!" Raphael growled taking a step forward, only to stop when he heard Isabella whimper.

"I would suggest you five tread very carefully," Keera said calmly, and she very gently tightened her hand around Isabella's neck, "One wrong move and my dear Nashwa is dead," a small smile suddenly appeared on Keera's face, "And I don't think any of us really want that."

"Just let her go," Leonardo said calmly, "Isabella hasn't done anything to deserve this, it's us who you have an issue with, just let her go."

"Do you think so highly of yourselves?" Keera taunted, "_Nashwa_, has more power within her than you could possibly imagine, and as soon that power will be mi- Lady Karai's," Isabella noticed the woman's slip up, it seemed like Keera was going to betray Karai, Isabella looked over to the mentioned woman, who didn't even appeared to have flinched at the mistake. 'Keera must have done something to her.' Suddenly the four turtles flew backwards, slamming into the wall.

"No!" Isabella cried, wishing she could do something.

"_Let me help," _Isabella winced as the voice echoed in her head, and she suddenly began to feel tired, _"I'll get you, and your family out of here, I promised." _The voice whispered as Isabella once again found herself consumed by darkness.

The four turtles staggered to their feet.

"Well what do we do now," Raphael whispered looking over to where Keera was smirking at them, her hand still firmly placed around Isabella's throat.

"Don't worry Raph," Donatello said, placing a hand on Raphael's arm, "We will find a way to save her." Raphael nodded, and drew his sai's from his belt, "I don't think she'll actually kill Isabella," Donatello continued removing his hand from Raphael, "Whatever this Keera has planed, it's obvious she need Isabella alive for it, at least for now anyway."

"How do we get near her though," Michelangelo asked, "And why hasn't she moved since she threw us like a rag doll, I mean shouldn't she have attacked or something by now."

"She can't leave Isabella," Leonardo said, "If she does it leave Isabella opened for a rescue." Suddenly Karai charged at them, her katana drawn, "But Karai doesn't have that problem." Leonardo quickly drew his own katana just in time to block Karai's attack.

"I will finish what I started on that building Hamoto Leonardo," Karai withdrew her katana, and spun around to meet Raphael's sai, and side kick Donatello as he tried to use the distraction to hit her. She threw off Raphael and landed a kick to his stomach, sending him flying. As Michelangelo moved in for the next attack, they heard a scream from across the room. They turned to find Keera holding her hand which had been around Isabella's neck. It was now blackened and smoking. Isabella had a reddish glow, which pulsated around her entire body.

"Izzie?" Michelangelo asked stepping towards the girl, "Guys look at her eyes!" The Hamoto family looked at their youngest member's eyes which were now an Ice blue matching Keera's instead of her usual green eyes. The bonds which held Isabella burst into flames, turning to ash in a matter of minutes.

"So you finally decided to come play Nashwa." Keera sneered. Isabella didn't say anything as she brought her hands to rest in front of her and gently rubbed her wrists, "You think just because you gave the girl a power boost, you can suddenly defeat me?"

"_I don't need to defeat you," _Isabella's voice seemed to echo, as she slowly stood up and turned to face Keera. The older woman smirked as Isabella's eyes flashed green before turning back to the Ice blue.

"You can't control that body long can you?" Keera suddenly screamed as her body burst in flames

"_Long enough," _Isabella said with a smirk. The smirk faded as she turned around to face 'her' family, and without saying a word walked towards them. Once she was close enough to them. She smiled gently at them, and closed her eyes. The world began to spin and the turtles could hear Karai and Keera screaming, but the voices faded and they found themselves on top of a roof top.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked once his head had stopped spinning. Isabella merely smiled.

"_Leonardo," _Isabella closed her eyes, _"I would suggest catching me." _Before anyone could ask, the glow faded from around Isabella, and Leonardo caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Uh guys, what just happened?" Michelangelo asked.


	6. Chapter 5 A Plan, Kind of

**Chapter 5**

**A Plan…Kind of**

_Isabella woke up to find herself in the backseat of a car. In the front she could see two people talking quietly, but all she could hear was static. The woman in the passenger seat had a worried look on her face as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The man driving was gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles had begun to turn white. Both were wearing what looked to be lab coats. The woman turned to Isabella and her expression turned to one of comfort. The woman's lips moved, but still nothing but static came out of her mouth, and she reached back to pet Isabella's hair. Then there was a bright light from outside the car, then a flash._

Isabella bolted upright, panting. Instead of being in the back of the car, she was in her room. Shivering, she stood up, and walked to her door, hearing her older brothers outside talking in shushed tones. The child smiled as she felt a pressure remove itself from her chest. She walked back over to the bed and sat down placing an elbow on her knee, and her chin into the palm of her hand.

"What was that all about?" Isabella wondered, "Was that part of my past that Keera mentioned?" Isabella threw herself backwards on the bed with a humph, "This isn't fair, why does this stuff always happen to us." She grabbed her pillow, and pressed it to her face hoping it would silence the frustrated screams that ripped from her mouth. She lifted her head up at a door from her door.

"Hey Izzie, you awake in there?" Isabella sighed in relief; it was just Michelangelo.

"Yeah I'm awake, come on in," The door opened and Michelangelo poked his head in.

"Hey little sis, how you feelin'?" he asked as he sat down next to Isabella on the bed. Isabella gave him a small smile, "Yeah I figured as much, but hey the guys and I were talking, what would you say about a trip up to the farm house." Isabella stared at her brother for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"Are you serious?" Isabella asked, a huge grin covering her face, before it dropped again, "Wait why now, you're not just doing this because of me right?" Isabella groaned as Michelangelo scratched the back on his neck.

"It's just for a little while, Master Splinter and Leo figured that with Karai and the creepy lady after you, it would be safer to get away," Michelangelo gently nudged his sister, "But hey, don't think about it that way, think of it like a mini vacation, you know just till we figure out what we are going to do." Isabella nodded her head and sat up, stretching as she did so.

"That I guess I had better be packing," Isabella grinned. The two youngest members began to pack a bag for Isabella; doing more playing around then actual packing. They had just finished putting the last item in, when Donatello poked his head into her room.

"Are you two just about ready?" He asked, smiling when he saw Isabella laughing.

"Yeah we're ready," Michelangelo said. He stood up from his position on the floor, grabbing Isabella's suit case as he walked out of the room with Donatello. For a moment Isabella just stood there, staring down at the floor. She understood why her family was doing this, but she couldn't stop the expanding weight on her chest. Isabella shook her head, and looked up her eyes blazing with determination. She had a plan.

Isabella used the trip in the battle shell to execute to plan. Once she was sure everyone's attention was off of her, she closed her eyes and began to mediate like her father had taught her. She cleared her mind of all of the thoughts and worries she had been having, until her mind finally settled into a state of calm.

_Once again Isabella found herself in the middle of a clearing, with trees circling her like a nature made cage. There wasn't as much fog as before, but enough that Isabella had to calm the panic that threatened to overtake her. For a moment she stood there, waiting, listening. _

"_I know your hear!" Isabella cried, "You where the one that warned me about Keera, now it's time for some answers!" At first there was nothing, and Isabella thought about giving up; until suddenly, there was a gust of wind whipping Isabella's hair into her face. _

"_I was wondering if you would come back," Isabella moved her hair, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Standing there was a girl who was the spitting image of Isabella. The only differences where the lack of cat ears, and tail, and the fact that this girl's eyes reminded Isabella of Keera's eye, though they were much warmer. The girl was wearing a simple cotton tunic, with a brown cord wrapped around her waist, and a single emerald jewel resting against her forehead._

"_You're Nashwa," Isabella commented looking the girl over. The girl, Nashwa, nodded her head, giving Isabella a shy smile. _

"_I was almost afraid you wouldn't come after I scared you so bad last time," Nashwa admitted, before her smile fell and she looked at Isabella curiously, "But you didn't come here for pleasantries, you want to know more about Keera right?" _

"_Not really that," Isabella looked down at the ground, "I'll admit I really don't care if anything she said was true or not," Isabella looked Nashwa in the eyes, "What I need to know is, how do I beat her?" _

"_Back in Egypt, I was the only one who could compete with my sister's magic," Nashwa explained, "But of course, I'm dead."_

"_Can't you just use my body to beat her?"_

"_I wish it where that simple," Nashwa sat down on the ground cross-legged, playing with the grass in front of her, "Your mind can't handle the stress of me being in control for that long, and if your mind becomes overwhelmed, then there is a chance your body could give out as well." _

"_What about merging, I think I remember hearing Keera saying something like we didn't merge or something like that," Isabella sat down in front of Nashwa._

"_She's talking about me merging with your body," Nashwa looked up and stared at Isabella, "That would mean losing your mind, your consciousness would be destroyed."Isabella shivered, and quickly shook her head side to side._

"_Okay yeah that wouldn't work," Isabella said quickly, before sighing. She crossed her arms across her chest and sent a pout to Nashwa, "Alright so what's your bright idea?" Nashwa was silent for a few moments; then she smiled._

"_What would you say to me training you?" Nashwa asked, "My magic was part of what you would call my DNA, so that means you are able to use it as well," Nashwa stood up, yanking Isabella to her feet, "If you could learn to control my magic yourself, then you wouldn't need me to defeat Keera." _

"_That's perfect!" Isabella said grinning, "Oh but wait, my family can't find out about this."_

"_Why not?" _

"_If they knew what I was planning to do, they would do everything in their power to stop me," Isabella explained, "I've never been a good fighter, so it would make sense that they don't want me in a situation where I have to fight." Nashwa nodded. She look confused, but didn't say anything about it. The clearing began to go hazy, and Isabella felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Speaking of your family, I think you should go."_

"_But wait, when will we begin training?" Isabella asked. Nashwa just smiled before she faded away._

"Come on Izzie time to wakie wakie!" Isabella opened her eyes to see Michelangelo standing in front of her with a huge grin plastered onto his face, "There you are; we're here." Isabella blinked looking around to find that the back of the battle shell was open, and they were parked in front of Casey's farm house.

"Sorry about that, guess I zoned out," Isabella lied. She helped her brother get the stuff inside, and once they were done, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter went to start on dinner.

"Hey Izzie, can you come with me for a second," Leonardo asked. Isabella nodded and followed her brother upstairs into one of the guest room. Leonardo sat down on the bed, and motioned for Isabella to sit next to him, "Isabella, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Karai, and that other woman," Leonardo felt Isabella tense up next to him, "We need to know Izzie, I know you where scared, but we have to know everything we can if we're going to protect you." Isabella sat silently next to Leonardo, playing with the hem of her shirt as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Her names Keera," Isabella started off. Then she paused for a moment; her hands clenching into fists. Leonardo wrapped and arm around his sister, hoping it would bring at least a little comfort.

"What else."

"She told me some things about my past," Isabella admitted, "About what happened before you guys found me in the sewer." Leonardo looked down at his sister in shock, but the look on her face told him whatever it was; it wasn't any good.

"You don't know if anything she said was true or not," Leonardo said, "It could just be them just trying to manipulate you." Isabella looked over at Leonardo, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Leo, I just wish I could believe that," Isabella looked back at the wall, before Leonardo suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He embraced Isabella as he felt tears on his plastron."

"S-she said she was my older sister," Isabella whispered, "That the shredder created me in order to help him take over the world." Isabella felt her chest constrict, "I-I'm nothing but a clone, a-and K-Karai said that she owned me." Leonardo tightened his grip around Isabella, suppressing his anger towards Karai, until a more appropriate time.

"That not true," Leonardo whispered gently stroking her hair, "No one can own you Isabella, even if what she said was true, that doesn't change who you are, and that is my little sister." Isabella didn't say anything as she continued to sob into Leonardo's chest. Her trembling eventually died down, until there were just hiccups left, and Isabella pulled away from Leonardo to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you Leo," Isabella whispered. Leonardo smiled and ruffled her hair, causing the younger girl to protest.

"Hey what are big brothers for," Isabella smiled back, and the two heard a shout from downstairs, "Well we had better go get some food before Mikey and Raph eat it all." Isabella nodded her head giggling, before jumping up and running to the door. There she turned back and looked at Leonardo.

"Bet you can't beat me downstairs," Leonardo smirked and chased his sister out of the room, both of them laughing.


	7. Chapter 6 Of Training and Accidents

**Chapter 6**

**Of Training and Accidents **

_Isabella could feel her chest tighten painfully, as the surrounding darkness seemed to close in on her. She couldn't even see her own body, in the black hole. Her mind keeps screaming she wants out; however her mouth refuses to listen as the sound only gets caught in her clenched throat. Where were her father, and her brothers? How did she get here in the first place? These questions swirled around in her mind, only causing her chest to tighten even more in her panic. The only thing she could feel was the wall behind her; which she backed up against even more as a sudden light filled the room from where Isabella could only guess was the door. There was a gasp, and Isabella suddenly realized she was smaller than usual as she was lifted into the air and pressed against a woman's chest. The woman cooed softly to Isabella; rocking her back and forth, in a way that made Isabella's body feels warm. Her eyes began to slow close, resting her head on the woman's shoulder._

"_Sh, its okay Nana's here now," The woman whispered as Isabella finally fell asleep. _

"Isabella!" A voice whispered harshly, pulling Isabella from her dream, "Isabella come on it's time to wake up!" The mentioned girl slowly opened her eyes, only to the see a mist like face merely inches from her own.

"AH!" Isabella cried, as she jumped up, and back; causing her to fall off the other side of the bed. When she has gotten her barring back again, she looked up towards the laughing voice, only to see Nashwa kneeling on her bed. The moonlight from Isabella's window seemed to shine through her body, making her appear more ghostly than usual, "Nashwa how did you do that?"

"No time to explain," Nashwa said holding her hand out towards Isabella; who was surprised to find she could actually grasp on to it, "Everyone else is already asleep, meaning it's time to train." Isabella groaned, "Hey you're the one that didn't want your family knowing about this remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it already," Isabella stretched, and placed a hand on her hip, "Alrighty what do you want to do first?" Nashwa stood up from the bed and walked around to where Isabella was standing. Grabbing her hand Nashwa began pulling her towards the door.

"Well we can't do it here; we don't want to accidently burning something and having her brothers' find out, so follow me." The two walked outside, and headed into the forest. Isabella shivered as the cold air brushed against her bare skin, having only slept in a t-shirt and shorts the night before. After having walked for what seemed like forever; the farm house long out of sight; Nashwa finally stopped and turned around to face Isabella.

"So the first thing you need to do is find your magic core—"

"Wait, my what?" Isabella interrupted. Nashwa shot her a small glare; Isabella held up her arms in surrender, "Okay sorry."

"Anyway as I was saying, the first thing you need to do is find your magic core," Nashwa paused for a moment, "The magic core, if I remember correctly, is the central holding for all your magic. Most people's magic core is already opened to them when they are born, that is people who have weaker magic. My teacher explained to me once that the stronger a person's magic is, the harder it is to unlock the magic core. You follow me so far?" Isabella nodded her head, "Okay, so in order to find your magic core, you need to do the same thing you did earlier to contact me."

"Meditate you mean?"

"Yeah, except this time focus on your center, it should be pretty obvious when you see it."

"Alright then, here goes nothing." Isabella sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, allowing herself to get comfortable, before closing her eyes and letting her mind go blank.

Isabella felt herself floating in darkness, but not like the darkness from her dream. This darkness was comforting in its nothingness, like Isabella could simply lie there and forget all of her problems. Minutes passed and still nothing had happened; perhaps she had done it wrong? Just as she was about to bring herself out of her meditation, she saw a light in the distance. That must be it; she thought to herself. She forced to mental self to move towards the light, and as the light got bigger she could feel the heat coming off of it. The warmth seemed to sink into her very being as she finally got close enough to the light to really see how big the light source was. To Isabella it looked like a mini sun.

After a moment of sitting there looking at it, Isabella reached out a hand, and suddenly everything went from black to red. A white hot burning travelled up Isabella's arms, and she could stop the scream that ripped itself from her mouth. The pain only intensified as she tried to rip her arms from the light.

"Isabella, stop struggling!" Nashwa said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Make it stop!" Nashwa placed an arm on Isabella's arm, stilling the other girl's movement. With a gentle tug, Isabella's arm was out of the mini sun. Everything around them faded and Isabella once again found herself in the fog covered clearing where she had first met Nashwa. Only this time the fog barely covered the ground, and she could perfectly see the forest around her.

"Your body is going to take time before it can handle that much magic coursing through your body," Nashwa smiled at Isabella, "Your lucky I was there, otherwise your magically core would have burnt you to a crisp."

"Thanks for letting me know that before I tried to touch it!" Isabella said glaring at a sheepish Nashwa.

"I think we should leave it here for tonight," Nashwa said. Isabella nodded her head in agreement, and the two headed back to the farmhouse.

It was after midnight by the time Isabella finally crawled back into bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sucked into another dream.

_Once again Isabella was in the dark room, and she could feel the panic begin to build in her chest. From somewhere far off, she could hear muffled voice, and she tried calling out for help, but again nothing came out, accept this time, Isabella could feel something wrapped around her mouth—a gag. The voice began to get louder and she could hear that they were angry shouts; though she still couldn't hear what they were saying. Isabella didn't have time to react as the door was suddenly thrown open revealing her worst nightmare._

_The Shredder._

Isabella shot up from the bed gasping for breath. She quickly looked around the room, before realizing it was her room at the farmhouse. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Was that another nightmare, or was it a memory? She didn't have much time to wonder about it, before the door to her room was opened, and Donatello popped his head in.

"Hey Izzie, you okay?" Donatello asked seeing the distressed look on his sister's face. Isabella managed to give her brother a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Donnie," Isabella could tell by the look on her older brother's face that he wasn't convinced, but she was relieved when he didn't push the subject.

"Alright if you're sure, anyway I just wanted to let you know breakfast was ready," Donatello smiled, "Raph and Mikey are already downstairs, so you might want to hurry up."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute," Donatello closed the door; making the smile on Isabella's face disappear. Shaking the depressing thoughts from her head, Isabella decided to head downstairs, trying to act as normal as possible.

The week continued much the same way. During the day, Isabella would sit with her father, watching as her brothers trained harder than usual. She knew what was on their minds, and didn't bother to say anything about it. From there Isabella would hang around, and play with her brothers, until it was time for dinner. She would make dinner; then head to bed early to get some sleep before Nashwa woke her up for the night training session. Even though she was getting much better, going so far as to even conjure up fire outside her body; Isabella was being to feel the effect these train sessions were beginning to have on her body. Between the late night training, and the nightmares of the shredder and Keera that had begun to haunt her, Isabella was becoming exhausted.

"Hey Izzie, you still with us?" Isabella snapped her up to where Michelangelo was sparring against Raphael. It was just the three of them outside, since Leonardo, Donatello, and Master Splinter had all gone inside to talk about way to defeat Keera after morning training.

"Yeah, sorry I must have spaced out," Isabella said sheepishly. Raphael snorted, and Isabella glared at her older brother. Ever since they had arrived at the farmhouse, Raphael had been in a bad mood, and he had apparently decided to direct his angry towards Isabella, "Did you have something you needed to say Raphie?"Isabella asked; no mood to deal with his bad mood today.

"So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" Raphael growled, shooting Isabella a glare of his own.

"Come on Raph, its Leo the one you usually fight with," Michelangelo said jokingly stepping in between Isabella and Raphael.

"Why don't you let the little baby fight her own fights Mikey?"

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked standing up from her spot. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be getting so angry at her older brother, but she decided to shove the little voice away. If Raph wanted her to fight her own battles then she would!

"You heard me," Raphael said with a smirk," Why don't you fight your own battle instead of having one of us stand up for you, what are you to scared?" Isabella could feel her blood begin to boil.

"I'm trying damn it!" Isabella cried out; shocking both Michelangelo, and Raphael, "Do you think I like having to depend on you guys to protect me, do you think I like putting your guys in danger because of something that has nothing to do with you in the first place?" As Isabella continued her vision began to get fuzzy, and almost turn red. Everything seemed to die away, and all she could feel was the intense heat the seemed to lick at her skin from the inside.

"Isabella STOP!" Isabella was snapped out of her trance by the sound of Nashwa's voice screaming at her. As her vision began to return to her, the entire world seemed to start suddenly spinning, and Isabella simply stood there, waiting for everything to stop. When she was finally stable enough to look up, she was surprised to find Leonardo, Donatello, and Master Splinter there, staring at her in shock.

"Papa, Leo, Donnie—what happened?" Isabella asked. Before they had time to say anything though, Isabella looked at the ground not far from where she was standing. There Raphael, and Michelangelo were unconscious on the ground, smoke rising from their burnt skin. Isabella could feel bile rising up in her throat. She didn't even hear her father speak as she continued to stare at the two bodies on the ground. Her breathes where short and quick, and she could feel tear beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Without really thinking Isabella turns and ran; the only thought running through her mind was that she had to get away. She had to get as far away from her family as possible before she hurt anyone else, and away from the brothers she was sure she had nearly killed.

Leonardo rushed through the forest after his younger sister; still not entirely sure on what had happened. One minute he was talking to Donatello and Master Splinter about ways to defeat Keera, and Karai. The next Michelangelo was screaming in pain, and when they rushed outside to see what had happened Isabella was standing there with a tornado of fire surrounding her. Leonardo could only watch in shock as the flames seemed to get bigger and bigger, before completely fading leaving behind a dazed Isabella.

A cold gust of air snapped Leonardo out of his thoughts, and he called out for Isabella again. Leonardo knew he had to find his sister before the sun set, and it started getting colder.

Nashwa gently stroked Isabella's hair as her clone cried into her lap. They were in the clearing where had been practicing the last week. Nashwa could see where the flames had burned Isabella's skin; turning the patches of skin bright red.

"Nashwa," Isabella asked suddenly, "Do you think they hate me now?"

"Of course not," Nashwa said, surprised by the question, "After everything you all have been through, I think it would be impossible for them to hate you." Nashwa knew Isabella didn't believe her, and she sighed as she felt another shiver course through the girl's body as it tried to warm itself up. She prayed that someone would find her soon.


End file.
